scimedtechfandomcom-20200213-history
Sci, Med, Tech Jobs Wiki
There is now a page for the 2010-11 season Hist Sci Tech & Med jobs 2010-11 Welcome to the History of Science, Medicine and Technology job wiki Post information about academic jobs in the history of science, medicine or technology. I'm just getting this started. Would it make more sense to organize it geographically, thematically or temporally? I've no idea. A: Hi. I doubt there'll be enough jobs to make it worthwhile breaking it up into that much detail; I think just a Hist Med & a Hist Sci/Tech will probably be good enough (though obviously I hope to be surprised by a massive glut of jobs!) A2: Yes, let's hope we spend many hours trying to figure out how to categorize all the jobs! Q1: When should we start the 2010/11 season? Q2: Anyone have an infromation on the Max Planck post-docs? They aren't listed here or on the postdoc pages... Q3: Has anyone had letters of reference requested for the Pittsburgh Mellon? History of Medicine University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (School of Medicine)'' '' *Tenure-track Position in social/cultural history of modern medicine (Assistant but rank negotiable based on credentials) *Doctorate in history or a related discipline, commitment to teaching and research *Candidates with expertise in history of science and technology particularly welcomed DEADLINE: Review of applications begins IMMEDIATELY, Position will remain open until filled. *There is a trailing spouse candidate on this one. *Received an email request for teaching materials, writing samples, and letters of recommendation (11/12)(& 11/13). *They will be meeting to decide on on-campus interviews before the end of Dec and will begin interviewing by mid-Jan. *Thanks for the information (12/16). *Any news on on-campus interview? (01/06) *Still waiting (1/11/10; 1/13/10) x 3 (01/13). x4 (1/15) *Someone posted earlier on 1/15 that interviews were scheduled and now that post is gone; any word on this? *I saw the same post, and was wondering about the same thing. I made an email inquiry about the search earlier (to chair), but no response (01/16); I did receive an email response late on 01/16, stating that finalists had been selected, and I am not one of them. The chair said that the same letter of rejection would be sent to me in a U.S. mail as well. Good luck to those who are going on campus (01/17). On the Cultural Anthro Wiki, there are two that have scheduled on campus interviews. Maybe they were interested more in culture than history? *COMMENT SELF-EDITED; WAS APPARENTLY INCORRECT. *There are two searches going on in this dept: one is social science, one in history. The post above has mistakenly fused these two searches. Only one of the three candidates on the calendar so far is there for the history search. The other two candidates are clearly not historians and are there for the dept's concurrent social science search. The Cultural Anthro wiki posts mentioned earlier refer to the social science position, not the social history of modern med position. (2/4) *anyone hear anything about this lately? University of Alberta (Canada) *Assistant Professor History of Medicine, preference for candidates working in the field of Canadian history *Details: U of Alberta website *Deadline 30 October 2009. *Received a letter of ack. (12/03) *The search was postponed due to budgetary constraint. Even in Canada! (12/09) University of Kent, Canterbury (UK) *Lecturer/Senior Lecturer History of Modern Medicine/History of Medical Ethics (esp. with skills in 20thC European/warfare history) *Job details here: Jobs ac uk link *Deadline 5th October; interviews 5th November *Position has been filled. University of Minnesota ''' *Pre-1800, non-US *Description available on AHA, or through the university HR webpage. The job number is *Deadline is October 1 University of Strathclyde (UK) *History of Health/Medicine with preference for "Expertise in non-European contexts in the modern period" *This is a tenured position *Deadline is 16 July 2010. *Rejection letter: 2 August (addressed to Ms and not Dr. Nice). *Matt Smith (Exeter PhD, 2009) appointed. History of Science & Technology University of Alabama-Huntsville *One-year position in history of Science and/or Technology (non-U.S.) *Department will conduct a tenure-track search starting in the fall. *Send applications immediately - department wants to wrap this up very soon. (I'm in the department.) '''CALTECH *Assistant Professor (Associate or Full considered) History of Science (all areas) *4 year post in the first instance *Details: http://www.hss.caltech.edu/jobs/asstprofhist *Applications considered from 1st October onwards These guys are notoriously bad at getting back to people (this appears to be a rerun of last years' search). Received an email with the EEO disclosure form and a departmental form. Email said they are still reviewing applications. (10/23) (3x)] Any word on whether Caltech plans to interview at HSS? Caltech interviewed at HSS. Harvard *History of Science and Women, Gender and Sexuality; half time in History of Science and the Women/Gender Studies Departments *Details: HSS Site (could not find on Harvard website!) *DEADLINE: 15 October 2009 *Ack. letter says that they compile a long short list of candidates by the end of the first week in Nov., request letters from recommenders, then invite top candidates to campus by mid-December. Anyone heard anything since then? (11/07) *No, but they can take their time if it means I get a call. *I was told I was on the long short list and asked to send letters of rec and more materials around 11/10, and that they would notify re phone interviews 11/24 *What "phone interview"? I thought it was straight to campus? *I got a phone interview - actually it's Skype. Supposed to be scheduled this week (11/30). *Two candidates invited to campus, scheduled for wk of 12/14. (12/8) Notre Dame *Assistant Professor, History of Science *A 'Great Books' department *Details: HSS details *DEADLINE: 30 September 2009 This search is being run to replace Phillip R. Sloan, who is retiring. (Sloan is known for his work on Darwin and 18th-19th c. French & German predecessors; see the recent Cambridge Companions on Darwin & the Origin) Teaching responsibilities include the core texts PLS program plus the graduate History and Philosophy of Science program. For qualifications of recent hires, see the info for Thomas Stapleford (history and philosophy of social sciences, esp. computer science and economics) and Robert Goulding (history and philosophy of ancient through early modern science). *Anybody have any news about this one? Last I heard was the email several weeks ago stating phone interviews would be arranged. *That's the last I heard too. I'm curious where they are in their process. *Invitation for phone interview (11/24) *Got email rejection about on-campus interview after having done phone interview two weeks ago. *Just out of curiosity, has anyone at the assistant professor level received an invitation for an on-campus for this one? *Offer has been made (2/18) Oregon *Assistant Professor History of Sciences (or History of Arts) *Details: HSS details *DEADLINE: 15 October 2009 *Ack. materials received & EOE link (10/14)(x2) *This may be an unrealistic question, but does anyone have any insight into this search? The ad was so general that I have to assume that they were overwhelmed with applicants (who could not, in some way, define themselves as either arts or sciences oriented?). Just curious. *Someone I know was contacted to schedule an interview for HSS *Interviews scheduled for HSS -- Could you possibly clarify this? You mean, you or someone you know has had an interview scheduled, or do you know that ALL interviews they plan to schedule have been scheduled? Thanks. *Yeah, what gives here? Details would be appreciated. Anyone heard anything? *Email that all history of science finalists have been contacted, history of arts finalists will be contacted in January. (11/16) (x3) *I got this too...guess that means I'm out. Oh well. *Hm, interesting-- I guess they are sending these one by one rather than as a group bcc? I have neither been contacted positively, nor received the "move along" email. (Ah, there it is just now.) *Nov. 16th-The email sent to me was from a different contact address and went into my junk folder. As a result I didn't see it until now. ...on to the next application. *Nov. 25th -- had a preliminary interview, not sure how it went. They said they'd let me know the results "within a week" and that candidates would be invited to campus during the first two weeks of December. It's the day before TG, and I haven't heard anything, so I assume the top three candidates have been selected and invited to campus. Anyone know if this is the case? It would've been nice to know one way or another before the holiday. *Any further news on this? *campus visits scheduled for this week and next *all three top candidates have given job talks; was an offer made? *I had an on-campus and haven't heard anything. (x2) They said they'd get in touch before Christmas. *according to the Art History wiki (re: the other position in the Clark Honors College) it says an appointment has been made, but no details. University of Washington Bothell *Assistant Professor Science & Technology Studies (including Hist or Phil. of Science) *"contingent upon available funding" *Details: U of WB homepage *'preferred' DEADLINE: 23 October 2009 *Received an acknowledgement letter (11/6)(x2) *Received email request for further materials (11/12) *"Further materials" person: what is your subfield? (11/13) *Received email request for further materials (11/17). I'm in history of medicine/visual culture. *Anyone else gotten requests or an update on this search? (11/28) *Yes, also received email request for further materials on 11/12. (x2) *request for a phone interview made by email 12/3 (x2) *did anyone get a firm date for notification regarding on campus interviews? *R: interviews have been scheduled *Has anyone heard if an offer has been made? (2/3) *Offer has been made (2/4). Yale *Assistant Professor, History of Science: preference for history of physical/earth sciences post-1800 *Details HSS details (could not find them on Yale website...) *Applications considered from 21 September onwards *have heard that someone has an interview at HSS *HSS interview e-mail received this week (11/6) *Any news on this? Surely there have been campus interviews by now? (1/16) *Campus visits have begun. (1/28) University of Alabama *Assistant Professor, History of Science and Technology; field of specialization open *Details: H-Net Job Guide listing *Deadline: December 1, 2009 *Interview email received this week (12/4) *12/9 received AHA interview email *On-campus interviews Feb.-Mar. (1/22) *It looks as if this position just got reposted on InsideHigherEd.com. Anyone have any info? *On campus interviews have taken place. Anyone know about offers? (3/1) *Accepted by somebody from Princeton. Michigan State University *Assistant Professor, History of the Physical Sciences *Joint appointment with Lyman Briggs College and Dept. of History *Deadline: December 1, 2009 *Does anyone know if MSU will be interviewing at AHA? *Finalists selected; on-campus interviews in February 2010. Category:Browse Category:Thematic Jobs